


Shipwrecked in Our Movie

by TheMikaelsonsx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMikaelsonsx/pseuds/TheMikaelsonsx
Summary: When he first saw her, all he wanted to do was kiss her right then. To take her home, to protect her from the whole world, as if it were his precious possession. Indeed, she is.It is his possession.This is how Elijah Mikaelson felt when he first saw the beautiful Hayley Marshall. He didn't believe in love until he met her. The desire to make her, his own and the lust he feels every time he looks her in the eye, grows day by day.So when Hayley walks into his office for a job, his game is on. But can she get out of her fears to make a living with him?
Relationships: Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson
Kudos: 3





	Shipwrecked in Our Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ! I want to let you know that I did this story because I'm obsessed with Hayley and Elijah's relationship. But also because I read many stories with billionaires, business people on Wattpad, and I found it interesting to make one myself. I hope you enjoy . Opinions are welcome, and of course you can write me in the comments what ideas you have, what you would like to see along the way. Let me tell you that English is not my first language.

**Hayley POV**

,,Mommy ,mommy!"

The scream woke me up, so I started to get out of bed. My head turned to the clock, reading 6:45 AM. The door creaked, pointing to my little Hope.   
She was sitting there in her pajamas with unicorns and slippers with bunnies. She looks so cute, with her little hair and big, glassy eyes. She rubbed her tired eyes.

"Mom, bathroomf pwease," she says pleadingly "Okay, darling, let's go."

I got out of bed and headed for Hope. I took her in my arms and quickly went to the bathroom, making sure she didn't do it.

Then I made sure she wasn't hungry, and I took her to her bedroom. I give him a small kiss on the forehead and give him the hair on his face.

"Good night, honey!" I whispered in his ear.

I looked at her one last time before closing the door completely. I breathed a sigh of relief and headed for my bedroom.

However, I remembered that I had an interview for Mikaelson Enterprises Holdings Inc. I hurried to the closet next to the bed and opened it wide. My eyes were looking for something professional to wear. I want to make a good impression. So I chose a black dress, with a pair of black heeled shoes.

Once I had the outfit in my hand, I turned and placed my clothes on the bed, then headed for the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me and stepped into the shower. After a while in the shower, I let the hot water rinse off the last bar of soap on my body before leaving.

I approached the mirror and focused on my hair. So I put my hair in a professional bun.

Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I came out of the bathroom. Thinking I should add some accessories to my outfit, I went to the jewelry box and found a pair of diamond earrings and a necklace.

I took my bag from the closet and ran out of the bedroom. Once I went outside, Hope ran inside me, wrapping her small hands around my legs.

"Mom, please don't leave!" She complains

"Hope ,you know your mom has to go, see you later," said Josh, my friend who always offers to babysit Hope with Aiden's boyfriend.

"Yes, darling, Josh is right. See you later OK? "

"Prwmise?" Hope asked me.

I leaned down at her eyes and pointed my fingers at my mouth, our sign, and she did the same.

"I promise," I whispered

He smiled at me knowing that I would keep my promise. He let go of my hand and gave me a big hug. I turned and wiped the tears from her face.

,, Mommy loves you, good! " I smiled

"I love you too," she said

"Say goodbye to mommy," Aiden says with a smile on her face.

"Bye Mommy!"

"Bye Honey," I chuckled

I got up and went to the door of my apartment. Before I opened it, I turned and looked at Hope standing next to Josh and Aiden. I waved and hurried away.

I ran up the stairs to the parking lot. I headed for my car, and finally got in and started the engine of my black Audi A6.  
My car is not the most expensive, but it helps me get from one point to another.

When I finally got there, I wasn't completely relieved. I parked my car and opened the door. I walked quickly to the entrance, inside the building.

He was huge and ... so rich. I mean, you could tell this guy he has money just by looking at his building. I stepped into the elevator, hitting the 16th floor. The girl who called me for an interview said she would be on the 16th floor, I guess this is the top floor.

The elevator door opened, showing a massive workspace. After looking around, I saw the secretary's office and left.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asks

"Hi, my name is Hayley. I came here for an interview at 8:00 "

"Hi Hayley, my name is Elena, I talked on the phone. I'm glad to meet you! "She said excitedly

"Alike!" I smiled

"It's quite early for now. I would advise you to go to the restaurant, to have a coffee. "She said

,,OK thanks! Where can I find the restaurant? I think I'm getting lost in this place, "I chuckle

Elena took me to the restaurant. I took the elevator and hit the 2nd floor.

We continued walking until we came across two large silver doors. The restaurant was huge, probably twice the size of my apartment. Also, everything was very organized and orderly.

At the coffee was a huge tail. _Dear GOD!!! I waited about 10 minutes for a cofee._

It was very crowded.

I looked for a free place, but it was nowhere. Each seat was occupied. I looked around and found an empty spot, but it was in front of a man.  
Nobody stays with him. Maybe he doesn't mind if he shares the table with me.

I approached the table. He had some documents in his hand.

"Excuse me!" I screamed . He looked up from the documents to look at me.

_I got stuck. He's hot, his eyes are black , brown like chocolate. My favourite favor._

He looked about 20 years old. It's so hot. He wore a black suit, an immaculate white shirt, and a tie.

_Hayley was no longer dreaming. You have a baby to raise._

"Can I stay here if you don't mind?" There are no seats available. "He kept looking at me. His gaze was very intimidating.

,,Yes you can ! I do not mind . "he said in a deep accent. His voice sent shivers down my spine

"Thank you," I said as I sat down and sipped my coffee.

I feel his gaze on me and I twisted uncomfortably in my chair. I looked up at him to meet his gaze. Even though I caught him staring at me, he didn't look away.

He still looks at me like I'm Mona Lisa, out of the picture. I bit my lip nervously.

"No." I hear him say, and I look at him.

,,What the?"

"Don't bite your lip," he told me as he looked at my lips carefully.

_God, it's so hot.  
Wait, wait a minute. If he's gay?  
Because most hot guys turn out to be gay. Like Colton Haynes. He is a famous actor and quite handsome, but he is gay.  
_

"Hm ... can I ask you something?" "I ask him, as he gets up to leave. He turned and looked at me.

He nodded for me to continue. I got up with him.

"You are... are gay?" 

He looked shocked for a moment. Then he looked pretty nervous. Okay, that's not exactly the right question to ask a person you've met.

,,I am sorry! I shouldn't have asked you tha- " before I could finish my sentence, his lips were mine.

His hands were on my waist and neck. I just sat there shocked. He pulled me closer to him, and I gasped at the contact. My breasts touched his firmly chest. I could smell her perfume.

I didn't know what was going on, and when I regained consciousness, his lips were no longer mine. He was smiling at me.

"I think that gives you the answer," he said and left.

Then I noticed that there were two people walking with him. They were probably guards.

One of them opened the restaurant door for him, while he looked at me seductively.

I turned with my feet on the ground, and looked at my watch. It was 7:58. I ran to the elevator and stepped inside. Very tense, I headed for a dark and large corridor, until I came across two large glass doors.

Now I feel nervous. I really feel nervous. I can't think of anything but kissing. His kiss made me feel the luckiest woman.

I dismissed the thought and knocked on the door. I heard an angry voice saying:

,,Come in!" I shuddered and walked in. As soon as I opened the door and looked at the person, I froze.

He smiled at me.

_Oh, no!_


End file.
